Me
by Ayumi Hikaru
Summary: Heero's dairy. Shounen-ai hints.
1. Me Prolouge

Disclaimers: I don't own Gunda Wing so don't sue me. And I don't own the song call Magic's In The Makeup by No Doubt so don't sue me either.  
  
Author's Notes: I got this idea while writing my own dairy. (which I am not going to release because I'm a hentai) And after buying the No Doubt cd. And I decided to write a dairy for a Gundam Wing character just pertending to be him/her. And after I listens to the cd endless times (I lost count ok?) I came up with writing Heero a dairy so I am messing to 01's psyche so what? Enjoy!!!  
  
Warnings: This fic might contain some disturbing sences later on so don't read if you don't plan to finish the series, mild shounen-ai hint, might be a lemon later on if I have the time to write it.   
  
Me   
  
Dairy,  
  
Sometimes it's hard for you to love someone when you don't even have someone to love. Well at least that's what my life it's about. I didn't think about it till now. All my life I've been trying to be perfect, to be what everybody wanted me to be. But now I don't even know who I am anymore. Of course you would say that it's not possible but to me it is.   
I am sick of everybody asking me to do what I don't want to do. Maybe someday I will find myself again but until then I am just going to be what everybody thinks that I am, a dispassionate, cold, unfeeling persong who only thinks about his missions. But they have no idea who I am! I can only express myself throught this dairy. Hey I'm doing pretty well for my first time writing a dairy. Until then ja ne.  
Heero  
  
Dairy,  
  
Can you tell I'm faking it?  
But I want to be myself  
A conterfeit disposition  
Can't be good for my health  
So many different faces  
Depending on the different phases  
My personality changes  
I'm a chameleon  
There's more than one dimension  
I can fool you and attract attention  
camouflage my nature  
Let me demonstrate...  
  
Makeup's all off  
Who am I?  
Magic's in the make up  
Who am I?  
  
If you bore me then I'm comfortable  
If you interest me I'm scared  
My attreaction paralyzes me  
No courage to show my ture colors that exist  
But I want to be the real thing  
But if you catch my eye can't be authentic  
The one's I la=oath are the one's that know me the best  
  
My makeup's all off  
Who am I?  
Magic's in the make up  
Who am I?  
  
I think that this song descirbe me the most. But I don't wear make up only a mask to make me seems cold. Do you know where I got the song? It's that loud mouth baka, Duo. I am sure I haven't tell you about him yet right? Well he's not really a loud mouth baka it's just that I like to call him that. I think this song it's from a band called No Doubt in the 21st centuary, at least that's what the baka said.  
I just want to ask you something, what's your name anyway? I know that you're not real but at least I can pertend that I'm writing to a friend instead of a computer who would never answers me. I know I'll just call you Solo. I hope you like your new name. Another question right? And I'm guessing that the question it's who the heck it's Solo? Well I don't know who he or she it's but I heard Duo said that name so many times in his sleep that I know it must be important to him. Do you know how cute he looks in his sleep? Well I guess you don't because I haven't told you about him yet but let me just describe him for you. Long chestnut colored hair mend in a briad, dark passionate violet eyes that shows off everyone of his emotions, heart-shaped face that with skin just like a baby's, and lips that look so kissable. I know you're thinking that I must be a hentai to think of him that way but nobody can judge me unless I let them to. How does that phrase go again? Oh yeah, wshy should people judge you when they're afarid to be judge? Until then I have to go to a mission so ja, Solo!  
Heero  
  
Author's Notes: So whaddya think? This is the prolouge and I am not going to post anymore unless you review it. Yeah you heard me review or i won't write. I am going to write a parody of She's All That like later if I have the time. Ja ne minna-san!!! 


	2. Me Chapter 1

Discalimers: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's Part 1 of Me. I don't have much to say but just review this time when you read my story.  
  
Me  
  
Solo,  
Here I'm again in a boring Bio class on my new mission and relena chasing me to this school again. God she's annoying but I can't blame her, she thinks that I'm in love with her or something. Not that she's not attractive or anything it's just that I don't swing that way if you know what I mean. And everybody thought that I'm taking notes right now when I don't even give a damn to what the teacher's saying. I'm not going to be here long anyway, after the mission it's complete I am going to be long gone.   
I should fill you in on what I've been doing this past few days since I haven't written to you in like a long time. How should I start? Oh yeah, after the last time I've written to you, I got a messenge from that monster Dr. J. And then the next day I've ended up here, far far away from that braided baka. I almost miss his chattering. (Note:Keyword: almost) I wonder what's he's doing right now? He would sleeping since it's just 9 that baka never wake up until it's past 11 if he doesn't have a mission.   
I can't tell you about the mission because what if i get caught and they found you? Yeah so I am sounding stupid right now but talk to you later. Ja  
Heero  
  
Solo,  
Can you believe it? Duo it's here only he's using the name Solo Maxwell. I couldn't believe it. I mean can you belive it? I am so excited right now I am sounding like a love sicken girl. Turns out my wish has been granted by who ever it is living up. And the weird thing it's he has the same dorm room as I do. Sometimes I think that he wants to see me or something so what do we always has the same room when we go to a boarding school? But I don't think he swings that way though because he keeps flirting with the girls.   
I am in my free period right now and the horror it's that Relena has the same thing for with me. God she keeps following me around. And even to the libary, I sometimes wonder if she's stupid or didn't take my hint I mean how can you follow a guy who has said I'll kill you to her. Would you do that? I seriously doubt that. Well it's almost time for gym and after that I'm free to go and plan my mission or just do my homework. Not! Talk to you later!  
Heero  
  
Solo,  
I don't think I can move a muscle right now. Really to think that Dr. J's training might do me some good in gym but the turth is that gym it's worst than the training itself. I have to run 8 miles because i got there late. Duo was laughing his ass off at me and I just keep staring at the teacher like he's crazy or something. And all I said was 'hn'. How stupid am I? I mean I could've made up an excuse like I was working in the libary I mean I was in the libary but I wasn't working I was writing to you. Ok this is kinda enough like 3 entries in a day I must be really lonely to do that. I think right? Yeah I feel the same way too. Well until then I am just going to sleep for a long time and I might not be able to write to you since I don't want to get in trouble again.  
Heero  
  
  
Author's Notes: So? How do you think? I know I am stupid shouldn't have wrote 3 entries in one day but I have done worst since once I wrote like 5 entries in a day because I have no life. Really I don't have a life except for a stupid relationship with Wuwu and that's about it. He is a real insenitive jerk. But enough about my personal life. Review please!!! 


End file.
